


Bored

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is bored and Josh pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

A sound intruded on Josh`s concentration and he looked up to see Aidan standing next to him, a lusty expression on his handsome face. Josh swallowed hard, he knew that expression well and whenever it appeared on Aidan`s face Josh was likely to end up with a sore bottom…in more ways than one.

Josh looked at his handsome roommate with a bit of trepidation, “Uh, hi…”

Aidan smirked, “Hey there, slut. What’re you doing?”

Josh blushed a bit at the evil nickname Aidan had given him ever since he’d first forced him to wear lacy black panties and then spanked and fucked him.

“N-nothing, sir,” he replied, knowing that this was about to get very exciting.

“Really,” Aidan drawled, “It looks to me like you’re enjoying yourself a little too much. You haven’t been browsing any porn sites, have you?”

Josh froze in fear, “N-no sir, I haven’t.”

Aidan frowned, “You know what the consequences are for looking at porn in this house, don’t you, Josh?”

Josh cringed, “Y-yes sir.”

“What happens to naughty boys who look at porn and touch themselves?” Aidan asked.

Josh gritted his teeth and then replied, “Looking at porn is very bad and boys who do it get a hard spanking on their hands and penis so they can’t touch themselves again.”

Aidan crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Josh’s crotch, where his excited cock was straining within his pants. “It looks like you’ve been touching yourself, Josh.”

Josh swallowed hard and his cock just grew even harder, “I-I haven’t, sir, I promise.”

Aidan frowned, “On your feet, slut.”

Josh knew not to argue when Aidan used that tone, and he quickly got to his feet.

“I think you’re lying to me, Josh,” said Aidan, “And the penalty for lying is a hard spanking over my knee.”

Josh was getting so hard that he thought he might cream his jeans right there. Aidan noticed, and reached down to pat his crotch affectionately.

“Look at you, getting all hot and erect from a simple scolding. You really are a slut.” 

He shook his head and pointed at Josh, “Take off your pants, Josh. Let’s see your naughty erection.”

Josh was blushing so hard he thought he might get a nosebleed. But he did as he was told; knowing that to do otherwise would result in a harsh spanking. Unbuckling his belt, he slid it out and set it on the coffee table. Then he slid his jeans to his ankles and stood up straight, dressed only in his t-shirt and snug black briefs which couldn’t hide his throbbing erection.

Aidan reached out and grasped the front of Josh’s underwear and gave his cloth-covered cock a firm tug. Josh moaned loudly and Aidan smirked again.

“What a naughty slut you are, Josh.”

He stepped back and smirked, “Take off your clothes, Josh. Sluts should be naked.”

Josh’s cock throbbed and he unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it off along with his socks, leaving him in just his briefs. 

Aidan frowned, “Uh-uh,” he said, shaking his head, “Those slutty undies aren’t doing you any good,” he said, “Now take them off, or I’ll have to spank your naughty bottom.”

Josh gulped and grasped the waistband of his briefs and slowly bundled them down to his ankles, causing his erection to pop out.

Aidan smirked again, and extended his hand, “I’ll take those,”’ he said sternly, “Bad sluts like you don’t deserve such nice undies.”

Josh’s exposed cock throbbed even more, and beads of precome were leaking from the head.

Aidan shook his head at the sight, “What a naughty slut, coming already.” He reached up and wiped the sticky fluid away with Josh’s confiscated underwear. Aidan smirked, “I guess we did find a use for your undies.”

Josh groaned loudly and Aidan began to grasp Josh’s erection with the black briefs and began to jerk him off.

Aidan’s chiding had already pushed him close to the edge, and in a few moments Josh came, shooting hot gobs of come into his underpants. Swaying on his feet, Josh fell back on the couch, an expression of pure bliss on his face.

Aidan smirked and tossed the cum-stained briefs onto Josh’s lap.

“Well, these are ruined,” he said with mock disapproval.

Still in a post-orgasm haze, Josh blushed a bit and glared at Aidan, “It’s your fault,” he said, “If you hadn’t gotten me so hard, this wouldn’t have happened.”  
Aidan shook his head, “It’s not my fault that you’re such a slut.”

An evil grin appeared on his face, “I think we need to take you shopping for new underwear.”

The pleasured look was wiped from Josh’s face and he looked apprehensive, “N-no, that’s fine, I’ve got enough.”

Aidan just grinned wider, “No, no,” he said, “I think you need some undies that are more appropriate for a slut like yourself.”

Josh blushed deeply and stammered incoherently.

Aidan laughed, “I think wearing some pretty lingerie will teach you not to come in your undies from now on.”

Josh looked at the floor in resignation, “Yes sir,” he said.

Aidan grinned, “But before we do that, there’s something else that needs your attention.”

He pulled Josh off the couch and shoved him to his knees.

“Time to put that slutty mouth to good use,” he said and pushed his tenting crotch towards Josh’s face.

Grinning a bit, Josh reached out with skilled fingers and began to pleasure his friend.

Aidan groaned in pleasure and his hand fisted in Josh’s hair, “Good slut,” he moaned.

Josh responded by sucking on his roommate’s huge cock, circling the impressive length with his tongue. After a few soft caresses, Aidan groaned loudly and came, shooting hot cum into Josh`s mouth. Moaning in pleasured contentment, Aidan ruffled Josh’s hair affectionately and murmured softly. Josh leaned forward, pressing his face into Aidan’s strong chest and smiled happily.


End file.
